The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and/or manufacturing specifications. Such stricter design and/or manufacturing specifications potentially induce defects in manufactured devices. Various testing techniques are developed to detect and/or locate defects in the manufactured devices to screen out defective devices and ensure desired production yield.